CPK: Computer Pocky Kiss
by jylener22
Summary: Long distance relationships can be difficult, but they can also be full of fun bonding moments if one can be creative enough. One-shot contest entry that I had some fun coming up with. Fluffy to the extreme with a side of cheesiness, but it was fun to come up with. :)


CPK: Computer Pocky Kiss

Looking down at the right hand corner of his computer screen, Ichigo jumped slightly when he realized what time it was. His chat with Orihime was supposed to begin three minutes ago. Quickly saving the progress he had made on his midterm paper, Ichigo got ready for his online chat with Orihime.

While waiting for the connection to be made, Ichigo raced over to the mirror and tried to flatten and mess up his hair at the same time. As usual, both attempts failed, so he irritably plopped himself back down at his desk. As soon as Orihime's face appeared on his computer screen, however, his scowl lessened.

"Hey," Ichigo said simply.

Orihime beamed at him and said cheerfully, "Hello! How are you doing?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo leaned back in his seat and said carelessly, "Ah, I'm fine. Just trying to survive this semester."

Nodding her head in understanding, Orihime rested her chin on her palm and said, "I see. Professor Hidake still singling you out?"

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo said ruefully, "Yeah. You'd think I was the only one who existed in that class the way he keeps calling on me for everything."

For the next few minutes, Ichigo continued to gripe about his idiot peers and his overbearing instructors. Orihime was an attentive and sympathetic listener, only speaking when absolutely necessary and simply allowing Ichigo to vent out his frustrations.

Suddenly, Ichigo shook himself and said, "Sorry Orihime. I didn't mean to whine so much. Now I've gone and wasted some of our chat time with my stupid complaints."

Shaking her head insistently, Orihime said kindly, "Not at all Ichigo. I'd rather you tell me the truth about how you're doing then trying to make me believe that everything is all right."

Giving Orihime a significant look, Ichigo asked, "Which reminds me, how are you doing?"

Giggling at the special emphasis put on the question, Orihime adjusted herself in her chair before she replied, "I guess it would be very unwise of me to answer with 'I'm just fine' after what I just said, so I'll be honest. I'm enjoying my classes and things are going well for me academically."

A small, wistful smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she continued, "However, I would be deluding myself if I said I wasn't lonely over here. So far away from home, my friends and especially you."

Clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head, Ichigo said, "I see," before he asked quickly, "Well, anyway, did you get that package I sent you?"

Orihime blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment before understanding flooded her face and she nodded vigorously, "Yes, yes I did," before she went out of camera shot saying, "I put it around here somewhere…"

A few moments later, Orihime was back and holding a package that said 'Do not open! The little blue men will see if you try to peek!' and she said, "Here it is! And just so you know, I don't believe in the little blue men anymore."

Nodding his head, Ichigo replied, "I know you don't. I just couldn't resist. Nostalgia, you know?"

Shaking her head in amusement, Orihime asked with barely suppressed excitement, "So…can I open it now?"

Chuckling softly, Ichigo nodded to which Orihime responded by squealing delightedly and tearing into the wrapping. Less than ten seconds later, Orihime looked down at a package of pocky in the assorted flavors of chocolate, strawberry and hazelnut in her hands.

Smiling at Ichigo with a hint of sadness in her voice, Orihime said, "Thank you Ichigo. I'll think about you when I eat them."

"I figured you'd say something like that," replied Ichigo, "Now, I want you to open the box and take one of the pocky sticks out."

Looking slightly confused, Orihime asked, "All right, but which flavor?"

"Whichever one you want. I don't care. Just tell me which flavor you choose."

Orihime's expression became even more perplexed, but she did as she was told and then said, "Umm…I chose a strawberry one."

Shaking his head and smiling, Ichigo mumbled in a mock irritated tone, "How did I know you would choose that one?" before he said, "All right, now put it in your mouth."

As Orihime followed Ichigo's directions, she saw Ichigo pull out a pocky stick of his own, unwrap it and say with a straight face, "Now, do try and control yourself or this will never work," before he proceeded to place the stick between his teeth and lean forward until the end of the pocky stick was touching just below where the camera on his computer was located.

Catching on to Ichigo's plan, Orihime tried to contain her giggles of amusement, leaned forward and placed her pocky stick in the same position Ichigo had. When they were both situated, Ichigo used his fingers to count down from three before they both began nibbling at their sticks. Both of them were slightly embarrassed and nearly dropped their sticks once or twice, but because they were making fools of themselves together, they didn't mind quite so much. At the end of their sticks, their lips touched the top of their computers for the briefest instant before they sat back and grinned at each other.

Throwing back her head and laughing for a moment, Orihime's eyes danced as she looked at Ichigo and said, "That was possibly the silliest thing I've done this week, but also the most memorable!"

Scratching his cheek, Ichigo chuckled and said, "I thought you might like that," and then he gave her a meaningful look and said, "but that was a one-time thing."

Letting out another hearty laugh, Orihime leaned forward and said, "Only two more weeks and then I'll be on break."

Trying to cover a yawn, Ichigo grinned back and said, "Yeah. Can't wait."

As perceptive as ever, Orihime said quickly, "All right, I need to let you get back to your homework now, or you'll never get to bed."

Before Ichigo could protest, Orihime said sweetly, "Good night Ichigo. I love you."

Returning Orihime's grin, Ichigo replied, "Good night Beautiful. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

So, this is a contest entry for the group AnimeFanFics over on dA and the theme was pocky and this is what I came up with. :)

I had a vague plan to do more than one scene with these two and pocky and some other characters, but I decided to leave it at this for now. Maybe I'll go on one day and do the other scenes I was thinking about when I have more time.

So this story might be cheesy, but I had fun with it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! If so, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
